1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data display arrangements of a type for displaying on the screen of a raster scan display device data represented by digital codes, the displayed data being composed of discrete characters arranged in character rows each comprising a number of character positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data display arrangement of the above type can include, in addition to the display device, acquisition means for acquiring transmission information which represents characters selected for display and also represents attributes for the characters, memory means for storing derived digital codes, a character memory in which is stored character information identifying the available character shapes which the arrangement can display, and attribute logic in which attribute data is operated on. This character information is selectively addressed in accordance with the stored digital codes and the information read out is used to produce character generating signals for the data display. Where, as would usually be the case, the display is on the screen of a CRT, this selective addressing is effected synchronously with the scanning action of the CRT.
The various attributes which can be applied to the characters as displayed, serve to enhance the display. Examples of attributes are "flashing", "underlining", "color choice", and "double height".